Question: $ \left(\dfrac{5}{3}\right)^{-3}$
$= \left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{25}\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)$ $= \dfrac{27}{125}$